Meltdown
by Maskedgoddess
Summary: Kyouya is having a hard time. His father is beginning to abuse him, his company is in crisis, and his friends are very concerned. Can the Shadow King remain in the shadows, or will he find a new type of light. HaruhixKyouya


Kyouya Otori looked up from his steady typing, responding to the knock on the door. 'Dads home early' he thought while checking the desktops clock on his meticulously kept desk. He swiftly answered the door to see his cold-faced father. 'His face never changes, it's always that cold, serious face. He would scare even a mob boss with just a glance. Such a loving father.' he thought sarcastically. Today his father glared even more icily then normal, to the point where even Kyouya, the shadow king, felt the chill seep into his bones.

"Son, how was school?" His father asked the typical parenting question like a policeman interrogating a dangerous suspect. Kyouya was _not_ liking how this conversation was going, something was definately up. His father **never** asked him about his personal life or school. He assumed that kyouya was top of the class, as he always was. If he wanted to know about school, then it must definately be related to the host club.

"It was fine, Father. The host club had a fundraiser was an amazing success. We are donating all the money to Cancer treatment studies conducted by the Otori hospitals. You should be pleased with the generous donation." Kyouya replied to the imposing figure in front of him. His fathers eyes had become steely and his posture tense. His frame was shaking slightly. "You were hosting a fundraiser. A fundraiser...That's were you were when the DOW went down 20 AND ALL OFF OTORI STOCK WENT DOWN BY 10 POINTS! **THAT WAS WERE YOU WERE**?!!" As he spoke, his voice rose until it was a thundering cry that threatened to destroy eardrums. "YOU'RE THE NEW OWNER OF OTORI CORPS AND YOU'RE AT A _FUNDRAISER_ ON THE DAY YOUR COMPANY IS ON THE BRINK OF CHAOS?"

He raised his arm and struck kyouya harshly across the face, continually berateding him.

Kyouya stood stock still, covering his stinging right eye. He was stunned not only by the hit, but by the news of his companies stock situation. How come no one told him of this? He should have been informed immediately. There was definately something wrong here. His eye throbbed, yet he looked his father in the eye and said "I will handle this." After all, he always did. His fathers furious face cooled slightly but he was still simmering.

"Kyouya, I will not let you ruin my company. I worked too hard to build it up, all my life. I will not have a screw-up child that obtained what was mine through under-handed methods destroy all that I have worked for!" With that he turned abrubtly and stormed down the hall.

Kyouya stared for a moment, before closing the door and reaching for his cell phone. 'It's off, why is it off?' Then he remembered that the fundraiser was a screening of one of the new award winning movies and that all cell phones were required to be turned off. 'How stupid can I be!' He thought as he call his office and immediately began issuing orders, determined to make up for his brief error.

The next day, he grimaced as he caught his reflection in the windows as he walked to the host club room. He had a lovely black and blue eye, to match the dishevelled hair and deep bags that hung under his eyes. He spent all night running damage control for Otori corps. As he walked, he kept his head down, attempting to hide the mark on his face. Arriving at the most extravagant club in the school, he slyly slipped into the backroom.

He would stay here today. He didnt need a million girls fussing over him. He did he need unwanted questions either. He clicked open his laptop and started working in the peace and quiet of the backroom that was stuffed with hundreds of miscellenous costumes and props, teacups and posters of hosts. He quickly dropped into his steady rhythm of typing, relaxing as he did so. Everything was normal, everything was routine. There was definately nothing wrong with his company and he definately didnt have parental issues. Yea, right, because that bruise on his face didnt exist either.

While attempting to convince himself that all was well, he heard a far off creak. Turning in his chair, he spotted Haruhi through the clutter of clothes racks and watched as she ducked under a traditional japanese walkway-bridge. She eyed the bridge for a moment and opened her mouth, but decided against asking _why_ exactly there was a bridge in the middle of the completely dry room. It was after all, the prop room. You never know what you will find in there.

Haruhi walked straight toward him, standing on his left side. He was thankful for this small blessing, because she wouldnt be able to see his eye from her point-of-veiw. He looked down at his computer screen anyway, to decrease the probability that she would notice. Continually typing, he ask her,

"What exactly is it that you want Haruhi?" He noticed she looked slightly nervous from the corner of his eye. 'What could make the fearless Haruhi so nervous? Besides storms of course.' Haruhi fiddled with her fingers; before before biting her lip and blurting out what was on her mind.

"Do you have some free time this weekend?" His eyebrow arched and his eyes widened slightly before she continued," I asked the other Host members already and they all said yes. I was hoping you could help my father and me to move into our new home. We bought a house! Papa is really excited!" Kyouya let out a breath he had unconciously been holding and said,"I'll have to check my schedule, but I do believe I'll be able to come."

"Oh good! I'm glad! Papa really wants to see you, he says he misses you." Haruhi smiled with true delight on her face. Kyouya himself wore a crooked smile, thinking of Haruhis' excentric father. He turned to face her and began to say,"It is always a pleasure to see you're fath----"

"Kyouya! What happened to your eye?!" Haruhi exclaimed in a concerned tone. Crap, she noticed.


End file.
